


Princess of the Stars

by sielu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I just miss Carrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: A year has passed





	Princess of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Short little something, not really important

Up in the sky lived a Princess. She wore her hair like a crown. She had dreams bigger than most girls. And a heart full with love.

She was born on a noble house and from young age she understood her people’s need were above hers, that was the way she was teached, with integrity and love.

The young princess was a rebel, she defended and attacked, both with passion and cleverness. Her love for others was so big it extended pass her planet and brought her to different cultures, she became a representative of her people and an icon to millions. She was light when there was darkness and hope when there was none.

While looking for some help to protect her beloved, the young princess almost loses it all. Family, friends and her land, but her spirit remained intact. She fought to honor them, she refused to stop.

Our princess saved millions, while almost losing herself. She found a way to continue fighting and moved forward, taking us along with her on her journey.

She loved. We loved.

She fought. We fought.

She changed lives and provided inspiration.

Far beyond our reach, the princess with a crown made of hair smiles. She watches us from her throne and guide us with her light. And when the world seems like crumbling around us, the wind carries her voice.

“Hope”, it murmurs against us.

And we go on.

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss her. This can be read about Leia or Carrie.


End file.
